


Hot Spring (Jericho x Reader)

by Anubis_Fanfictions



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_Fanfictions/pseuds/Anubis_Fanfictions
Summary: Jericho gets hot and heavy with the reader in the hot spring.This is of my Character Jericho, and Au Ra in FFXIV x anyone who wants to read it lol
Relationships: Jericho Rose x Reader
Kudos: 1





	Hot Spring (Jericho x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> (Yn) = Your Name  
> (St) Skin tone

It was a fine Spring day, Jericho and (YN) had taken some time in their busy lives to meet up at a hot spring in a private grotto far from any towns, there was a slight chill in the air this evening, but the heat from the spring made the area warm and comforting. 

"I'm so glad to finally have a break" Jericho sighed while stretching her arms above her head, supple breasts peaking out from under the water, blushed pink nipples hardening at the touch of the colder air.

(YN) had kept his eyes well trained on her body from the very moment she had joined him in the hot water. She had chosen to sit very close to him rather than in a more open space to herself. She caught his eyes from the corner of her own, giving the male a sly smile while pushing out her chest again. He knew she was teasing him. 

He audibly groaned when her hand made contact with him below the heated water, her palm pushing flat on his hardening length, her delicate fingers grasping him and stroking.

"Its also been some time since we last had this opportunity too" she spoke in a heavy whisper, her thighs rubbing together shifting the water lightly. (YN) let his head fall back with a long 'Fuuuuuuuck'

"Come here dammit, your getting me so hard I cant take it anymore." (YN) reached to Jericho pulling her naked body atop his, teeth instantly biting her soft neck inciting shivering moans from the warrior, her soft breasts pressed to his (ST) chest, her nipples peaking in excitement. 

"Ahn, (Y-YN)" she shivered in his arms, she sat atop his thighs his hardened cock pressed between them both, the tip of his cock reaching above her belly button. She could feel him throbbing against her flesh when he took her mouth with his, tongue tasting hers, sharing each others breath.

(YN) brought a hand down Jericho's back, fingers following the path of her spine down to her tail, moving aside to take a firm grasp of her ass, receiving a squeak in return, his fingers continue on a path further down, now under her from behind, he brushed over her cunt, he could feel the slick coating her regardless of the water around them.

Fingers pressed in, stretching her open, her head tossed back and body arched into him, pressing her ass out more and presenting her cunt more to the fingers sinking into her.

"M-more, I need you" her head dropped to his shoulder, she was pining for him, his fingers werent enough to reach where she wanted him to be.

"What do you need?" he asked with a husky chuckle upon his breath.

"I need your cock inside me, (YN) please" her eyes met his, glazed with lust, crying for pleasure. 

"Then lets see you put it in yourself" his hands withdrew from her as he rested them on the smooth rocks behind him, a smug and lusty grin on his face.

Jericho was quick to do so, she was hot and ready, lining his hard cock to her swollen core she slowly sunk down on it. His cock was just too perfect, thick enough she could feel her walls stretching to accommodate him long enough to fill her entirety, she could feel the tip pressing to her cervix.

Her eyes rolled back, tongue lulling out with a pant, thighs quivering. (YN) held firm, arms still upon the smooth rocks. Jericho's hands had made purchase upon (YN)'s firm pecks giving her a brace to begin raising and dropping upon his length, she could feel how hot his cock was inside her, the weight of it, every detail from tip to base.

"There ya go, your doing great" (YN) praised her, he was struggling with himself to stay still and just let Jericho do all the work, his hands were tapping the stone below them, he was torturing himself at this point.

"T-touch me . . pleeeease" she whined needing more, she had roughly taken one her breasts into hand, signaling him she wanted his hands there, he obliged, taking a breast in each hand, bringing his lips to one, sucking hard upon her blushed nipple, he could feel her pussy clinch down on him as he did.

"Mnnmm" she whimpered, moans spilling loudly from her lips "Mnnhh M-more, please (YN), I need so much mooooore" the water was splashing around them pretty hard with how quickly Jericho was moving upon his cock, she was desperate for her climax. 

(YN) grabbed her hips, slamming her fully down upon his length bottoming her out.

"AHHH BY THE GODS" she screamed nails digging into (YN)'s shoulders, eyes blanking out, her vision nothing but white.

He took the chance to deliver full thrusts into her tight little cunt. Pulling out to just the tip and slamming her fully back down to the base, earning a scream of pleasure from her.

"Y-YES, Just like THAT!!!" she dropped her head to the crook of his neck, taking a chance to kiss and lick the area, sucking just below his ear, leaving a dark mark upon the supple skin.

"H-Hey!" he protested to her marking his skin. 

"It's fine" she panted.

"Uhuh" He turned and bit her neck again, sucking it, leaving a mark himself, she moaned holding his head in place on her neck as he sucked more of her skin, leaving softer bites around the area, moving to the front of her throat sucking there and moving back to her chest, enjoying her breasts.

Her pussy was getting tighter, she was close to her climax, she held tight to (YN) as he violently thrust himself up into her, his face perfectly between her breasts.

"Th-THERE! Ohh Gods Yes, RIGHT THERE, AHHHHHHHHH" her pussy clamped down on his cock as she hit her high, vision going white again, (YN) fell in place right behind her, his cum filling her to the brim, she could feel it deep inside her, pumping out in spurts with each hard thrust his hips delivered to her. Her cunt pulsed in waves, almost as if trying to milk every last drop of semen he had stored in his balls.

She was lightheaded after all the work, it was hot now, the setting sun had gone from the sky by this point, the moon lit the two in the water. 

"That. . I-nnnm" she moaned when (YN) shifted.

"Damn that was good." he'd leaned back letting Jericho rest upon his chest, his cock still buried deep within her core.

"I dont want to move yet" she spoke tiredly.

"Same" he rubbed her back gently. "But we should get out of the water soon, unless you want to be a prune?" he laughed.

"5 Minuets" she was quivering atop him, she couldn't feel her legs, it would be like trying to walk on jello, no doubt she would fall.

"Alright" he smiled a content sigh on his lips, pleased with the female atop his lap.


End file.
